Sent to loose a heart
by SoraAndKairiForeverx3
Summary: Kairi is being sent to join the organization, Ansem's order.Rated M for later chapters...
1. Ch1 I remember

SENT TO LOOSE A HEART  
**  
Chapter:1- I remember...  
**  
Ansem is sending me tonight to be apart of the Organization; he wants me to take over it, become supierior and team up with Marluxia; my hero and friend.

I lay in bed looking over at Sora who is reading his manga, he looks back at me.

"Anything wrong my sweet?" he asks concerned.

I shake my head."No Sora I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird lately, I know it feels like the world is crumbling, but you need to help build it back up again." he replied as I sigh"I know Sora but, it's hard, too much pressure." Sora also sighs putting his manga down and holding me close.

"I know Kairi,I know" he said kissing me on the forehead.

I pulled away rejecting him and getting up.

"I need to get some air" I said wrapping my robe around me and leaving the room.

I went into the childrens' room and looked down at them. Suddenly a portal appeared behind me and Marluxia appeared out of it.

"Marly!" I hurried and shut the door."Why are you here so early?" I asked standing infront of the door.

"It is time to go,Kairi."

"But I haven't told Sora yet." I replied.

He shook his head "He will try to stop you,It is better to leave now."

I sigh."Atleast let me say goodbye to my children"

"Alright but hurry."Marluxia nodded.

I hurried over to Ame's crib and picked her up into my arms and she looked up at me worried, I grinned with tears in my eyes.

"You may never get to see your mommy again, but dont ever forget me because I will always be in your heart" I poke Ame on her chest softly and kiss her on the forhead laying her back in her crib. Then I go over to Taro's crib and do the same.

"Ready now?" Marluxia asked impatiently.

"Hold on, Marly!" I leave a quick note on the diaper changing table that says "I will always love you, and don't ever forget that" signing my name then hearing Sora's sweet voice.

"Kairi!" he yelled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" I reply nodding at Marluxia."I'm ready to go" I say softly.

Marluxia grins "Finally"

"Hurry up Kairi or I'm gonna comd get you myself!" Sora threatens playfully.

I run into the portal tears running down my cheeks "I'm sorry Sora..." I say softly looking back at the door as Marluxia follows and the portal closes behind us.  
The last thing I heard were my two children crying.


	2. Ch 2 Where is she?

Where is she?(Sora's Point of view)  
Chapter 2

Sora got up hearing both Ame and Taro crying

"Kairi! Come help me!"he said walking into the childrens' room and going over to Ame's crib picking her up.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked concerned as he went over to Taro's crib picking him up also rocking them both abit.

"Where is Kairi?" he thought frustrated abit.

Ame and Taro calmed down knowing that they were safe in their father's arms, even though they were still upset.

"Maybe...Axel knows" Sora thought aloud walking out of the chilkdren's room and down the stairs with Ame and Taro still in his arms.

When he reached the bottom he heard crying from the living room so he decided to go and see what's going on, He was shocked at the sight it was Axel;Kairi's brother crying.

"What's wrong Axel?" Sora asked still in alittle shock.

"S-She's... gone." Axel replied softly.

"Who's gone?" Sora asked starting to get worried.

"Kairi" Axel replied.

"KAIRI?!" Sora yelled. "Where is she?

"Well she went to go join the Organization, it was Ansem's demand. So you can't go after her. Axel said in a serious tone.

"I-I can't?" Sora stuttered.

Axel nodded "I'm sorry Sora."

Sora fell on his knees and tears started bursting out of his eyes;his world had fallen apart.

Demyx went over to him and took Ame and Taro "I'll take care of them for you" he said helpfully and sitting back on the couch.

Sora nodded and stood up quickly and ran up the stairs crashing onto his and Kairi's bed.

"Why?!" he screamed crying more and more.

He pressed his face into Kairi's pillow, holding it tightly.

"Why did she have to leave?" he said softly crying to himself. "I can't live without her"

Sora sat up still holding Kairi's pillow, he picked up the family picture of them four and he fixed his eyes on Kairi taking his index finger and outlining her body.

"Please come back to me" he whispered softly holding the picture close.

"I don't want to loose you, again"


End file.
